A Mistake Called Kenny
by MissMcCormick
Summary: Kenny McCormick is considered a mistake. By his friends, his family, even God and Satan are questioning why he was created. And lately, Kenny is questioning his existance himself.
1. Prologue

**"I'd watch him, he'll escape if you look away.." said Satan to one of the demons of the underworld. "How much longer do I have to stay here?" said Kenny McCormick, a tall, muscular, blue eyed 16 year old boy who, aginist his will, was chained to a rocky wall in the pits of hell. A normal Sunday, for him. Satan looked back at him before walking out the door," Just enough time to wipe the memories of a few more people who know you died." Kenny groaned, bored with his activitys for the day. Note to self- heroin overdoses don't hurt as much then to a gunshot to the head. It was kind of relaxing, actually. He'd keep that for further suicide ideas, Not that he could die, anyway. Just to see people's reactions. Kenny watched as the evil minions, damned to hell, watched him vigorously. "Hah!" he thought, "they had the audacity to try to intimidate him, Kenny fucking McCormick. Weak." Kenny wanted to get out of here, now. The chains, not a problem. Niether were the demons. Maybe it was the pit of fire guarding the door. "Oh, fuck it." he thought "it's not like I can die in hell, anyway" Kenny picked the locks on the chains, as quiet as if he was sneaking out of the house on a school night, He sneaked past the guards like he sneaks past his parents in the middle of a fight and opened the door. He took one step, and was greeted by an egregious pit of fire. He had to jump, He took one step back and…**

**"Kenny, not again."**

**Satan was standing behind him, a strong look of disapproval on his face. "Well, I was just coming to get you anyway. You can go now. Try not to get yourself killed, alright?"****Kenny nodded, and before he knew it, he was sleeping back in his old bed. Just what he needed. A few hours of sleep and he'd be..**

**"KENNY WAKE UP FOR SCHOOL, GODDAMMIT!"**


	2. Chapter 1

I rolled out of bed, blocking out the screams from my drunk, white trash, worthless parents. I don't mean to seem like a brat, but I'm pretty sure an orphan home could have raised me better than they have. I rubbed my hair out of my eyes and stared into the mirror. Nothing to be ashamed of, but my matted down hair and dirt ridden face masked it all together. But, after all, who was I trying to impress? I had DIED last night. Not that anyone cared. I pulled on my orange parka, grabbed my bookbag, and jumped through the window. A short walk to the bus stop, and I was greeted by the three people who I've spent my entire life with. Stan Marsh, a dark haired, skinny, activist. Kyle Brofloski, red haired, tall, athletic extrodinare. And finally, Eric Cartman, a fat, sarcastic asshole. I was greeted by their usual ,"hey Kenny's", and an insult from Cartman. I shuffled my feet beside them, and waited for the bus to South Park lunch time, I followed the guys around to the back of the school. "I'm telling you Kyle, you are going to hell.""Cartman, I swear to fucking god, say one more thing about me being Jewish and I'm ripping your eyes out.""You can't swear to god, youre Jewish",Cartman said between bites of samwhich.I blocked out the protests of Kyle, and lit a cigarette out of my pocket. An unheathly addiction, I know, but it's not like i'm going to die from it anyway. It's always good to escape the world once in a while, or in my case, a pack a day. I slid down the side of the school, and pressed my hand into the cold snow. The numbness travelled up from my fingers, up into my hand, and before I knew it Stan was shaking me, a concerned look on his face. "Kenny!" he shouted "I said, are you okay!" "No", I mumbled back. Apparently it must of sounded like a yes, because he turned around and continued his conversation with Cartman about the latest Modern Warfare game. I sunk back into my state of semi-conciseness, only to be disturbed by the dismissal bell.I walked home through the snow, and looked up into the pale, cloudy sky. That's all my life seemed like anymore. Pale. Who was even there to stop me from harming myself in any way, if I did? Sure, Stan and Kyle would feel bad, but theyd go on with their lives. Cartman wouldn't even stop to think for a second, and my parents would be happy, at least. It's not like I could commit sucide anyway, so it was pointless to think about. I walked up my front steps, and opened up the beaten up door, only to find Karen, crouched aginst the wall, being cornered by my drunk father. "Well, K-Karen, this will be the last time you tell me you h-hate me! What you g-gonna do? Walk out like your f-fucking deatbeat m-mother?" he raised a beer bottle, and Karen screamed, tears streaming down her face. He swung the bottle down, and hit her across the face. I ran over to him as fast as I could, and tackled him to the ground. He grabbed the pocket-knife from his pocket the sliced it across my face. I fell backwards, and he stood over me, laughing. "Kenny, my s-son. Don't think you can run out of h-here like your m-mother. You're l-legally mine. MINE!" he screamed, raising his fists and beating whatever I had left out of me. I struggled for a while, then gave out. There was no point anymore. "You're mine!" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.I woke up several hours later. It was dark out, as far as I could tell. The lamp was broken, along with most of the things in the living room. My "father" was passed out on the couch, an empty vodka bottle hanging from his fingers. I rubbed my head, sinking back into conuisness. I tried to recall what had happened. All I could make out was my drunk father, running towards Karen. "Karen!" I shouted, looking frantically around the room. I saw a dark figure shaking in a corner, her face masked with dried blood and tears. I scooped her up in my arms, and whispered to her,"it's okay, we're getting out of here" as I quitley walked out the front door. I guessed it to be around 12, according to the position of the moon. I had learned that from my fare share of sneaking out of the house. As I walked down the street, Karen still attached to my back, the average nightcrawlers were out. Druggies and prostitutes roamed the streets, looking for a quick buck. As I walked by them, they knew not to mess with me. I've had my fare share of mistakes, also. I had no idea where me and Karen were going, but anywhere was better than at home. A few blocks later, Karen was shaking again from the snow. I cared about her more than anything, and if she was cold, I would do whatever I had to do. I don't know if I was crazy, or had been cheesing for that matter, but my feet turned themselves up into Eric Cartman's front porch, and my hand regrettably knocked on his front door.


	3. Chapter 2

When he opened the door, I expected him to scream to get my white trash, dirt poor, worthless self off his porch. Countering my believes, he seemed concerned, and a feeling I've never seen cross Cartman's face appeared. Sympathy. He stumbled over the few words that came out of his mouth,"W-what happened?" he said. I motioned to the still-shaking Karen in my arms. "Dad's drunk again.." Cartman held out his arms, as if he expected me to give him Karen. I held her tighter at first, then dumped her into Cartman's arms. He looked down at her and easily carried her to the kitchen. He wiped the blood off her face and bandaged her wounds. "I didn't think you would let us in.", I admitted. Cartman looked up at me, sighed, and said,"It's not like a don't have a little trace of heart, Kennah." I nodded and he gave me back Karen. He looked at me and said,"you two are staying here tonight. My mom's out of town, and she wouldn't care nevertheless." I looked at Cartman with a sign of confusion. What happened to the asshole I call my friend? He seemed like a completely different person. He motioned me up the stairs to the guest room, handed me extra clothes for Karen, and walked back downstairs. I changed Karen into the clothes Cartman gave me and put her into bed. "Are we ever going back h-home?" she whispered. I kissed her forehead and mumbled,"Not with that asshole of a father around we aren't." she smiled for the first time in a while.I walked back downstairs only to find the same old Cartman, watching TV and shoving handfuls of Cheesy Poofs in his face. "What was that all about?" I said, sitting down on the couch next to the fat lard. "What are you talking about Kennah?" he said. "I mean..the whole..I'm not going to be an asshole tonight bit." He turned to look at me, shifted his shoulders so he was eye level and said,"do you really think I'm that bad of a person?" I nodded and he sunk back into the couch. "well get a fucking reality check." he grumbled. I watched him and said,"well, I guess I should thank you. Thanks Cartman.." "no problem", he said between bites of cheesy Poofs. I stared at the TV, until I realized that I would eventually have to go back to my house. My Mysterion costume was still there. That was my number one priority, next to Karen. "Cartman, I have to go back." I said "for what?" he yawned, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "My..other clothes.." I whispered, embarrassed that I was going back to the hellhole for a fucking superhero costume. Cartman shrugged and said," I already got them, when you were up with Karen, got her stuff too." I stared at him, confused. He wasnt acting normal at all. Maybe he drank Some bad water, I concluded. I bounded up the stairs, and sure enough, everything I had in my closet was neatly packed in a suitcase, next to one with Karen's things. I searched through my clothes until I found a bright green question mark. I changed into it and leaped back down the stairs. I stepped in front of the tv, and modeled my outfit for Cartman. "How do I look?" I smirked, my hands on my hips. Cartman laughed. "You're such a fucking faggot Kennah." he said. I ran towards the door, and flipped Cartman off with a smile before I ran off into the night.


	4. Chapter 3

I turned around, looking back at Cartman's house. He wasn't faking, was he? Was he acting nice, just so i would feel bad about being a dick to him all the time? I rubbed my head and ran toward the dodgy part of town. I snuck into a dark alley and sat up against the wall. I pulled my hood down and started to doze off until a voice startled me awake."You're Kenny McCormick."I looked up at two women, dressed in very skimpy clothes, bleach blonde hair and cigarettes hanging out both of their mouths. They both looked about 20, and they had on more makeup then I'd ever seen."Yes, I'm Kenny, why?", I said standing back up. "I hear you're pretty famous around here, you can surly make a bitch scream. You doing anything else tonight sweetie?"I thought for a second, considering how hot they both were. A quick buck. My consensus took over."No Kenny, you promised never again.""But, there's TWO of them.""What about Karen."I stopped my argument with myself, and looked up. I smiled swiftly and said,"Sorry ladies, not tonight."They looked at each other and frowned"Well, you are pretty hard to get...but you'll know where to find us."They winked and started walking back to the street corner before I stopped them."Hey! Wait! Do you guys know where the gang that stays around here is?"They both turned around and smiled."Sure sweetie, figures why you were in that costume...check by 3rd street, they're usually around there."I nodded my thanks and started to climb up the side of the nearest building. Traveling by rooftop was alot faster. By the time I got to 3rd street, sure enough, about 10 guys were cornering a boy a little older than me."So, you went to the cops, huh you little fucker?"The boy cowered up against the wall, crying,"I-I was scared."The tall guy in front pulled out a gun and held it to his head. "Don't be scared."', he cackled. I jumped down from the rooftop in front of the guy. He had about a foot on me, but I'm stronger than most people."Ah, you're that Mysterion kid", he said, putting down his gun. "I hear you can put up a good fight but.."Before he had time to finish his sentence, I raised my fist and hit him as hard as I could in his face. He staggered backward, and 9 of the guys behind him rushed forward. "run." I mumbled to the still crying kid. He listened and ran off. Now i was the one being cornered. The 9 guys all walked towards me, laughing. The leader, rising back to his feet, walked in front of his followers. "take him to the back alley, we don't want the evidence left here."When I woke up, I was slumped against a dumpster. Fuck, I sure had lost a lot of fights lately.. I'd be sure to work on that. When I finally realized my surroundings, I felt a sharp pain in my arm, stomach, and legs. I ran my hand down my arm to a gunshot wound in my shoulder. And another in my stomach. My ankle had to be sprained, at least. It took a few seconds for the pain to settle in. I covered my mouth to stop from screaming, and tears of pain rolled down my cheeks. I held my stomach with my good arm and tried to breathe deeply. I started to cough and my breathing got less frequent. They had to have punctured a lung. I started to cough up blood and I laid back against the dumpster. I closed my eyes and started to welcome death again."KENNY!" I heard Cartman scream. Good, I was back in Cartman's house, probably running late for school.. I started to open my eyes, and the pain was back again. It was dark, and I realized that I was still in a dark alley, dying. Except this time, Cartman was running towards me, yelling my name."K-Kenny?" he said, crouching next to me. I tried to look up at Cartman, but my eyes refused and I shut them again. I coughed and cluched my stomach tighter. "Kenny? C'mon Kenny!" he said, starting to cry. "Get up Kennah!" I shut my eyes harder and my breathing slowed. My shoulder had stained the ground crimson beneath it, and my ankle was still at a weird angle. I tried to tell Cartman I was alright. I wanted to tell him to kill me and stop the pain. I wanted to tell him I'd be back tomorrow, fine as ever. But I couldn't. Cartman picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Kennah if you d-die I'm going to f-fucking kill you." Cartman said, crying. I felt him carrying me up flights of stairs, and being laid down on what smelled like hospital sheets. I felt them jab needles into my arms. "its only 4o' clock in the morning Kennah, we can still make it to school." Cartman said, as more doctors shoved things into me. The pain had become numb now, but I still couldn't open my eyes, nor reply to Cartman. "Karen's with my mom, I knew something was wrong, s-so i came looking for you." I knew Cartman was trying to comfort me, tell me everything was okay. But that only made me feel 10 times worse when I couldn't hear them anymore, and I was falling back into the depths of hell.


End file.
